Both coin and home video games are well-known and have seen wide commercial acceptance. One early example of a coin-operated video game is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,218 to Hurley, which describes a coin-operated horseshoe game. Such games have been widely installed in arcades and public amusement places. However, due to the limited size of the coin-operated market, their prices have been relatively high as compared to similar games available for home use. Today, a video game suitable for arcade use may cost from $3000 to $5000, whereas a similar game intended for home use can be purchased for approximately $100 to $200. A major reason for the price disparity is that home games are manufactured in large quantities and achieve substantial savings as a result.
Others have attempted to convert home-style video games to coin-operation. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,176 to Knetzger, the output from a conventional player is fed through a token-operated activating means. Upon insertion of a token, the output from the player is fed to a monitor where it may either be viewed or listened to. No thought is given by Knetzger to the various control modes which must accommodate a coin-operated game in a public facility. For instance, some means must be provided to disable the game once a player ceases play or the game is over. Furthermore, some means must be provided to reset the game to its initial state once play has terminated. Further, access to the game must be limited to only a control panel specifically designed to withstand the rigors of public use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,930 to Sato, it is realized that similar games may exist in both home and arcade type systems. Sato suggests that skill levels achieved during home game play be inserted into the arcade game unit to enable a higher level of skilled play therein.
A home video game which has recently achieved commercial success, is one that accepts a game cartridge which stores a prerecorded game in a read only memory. Such games are marketed by the Nintendo Company Ltd. and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,321 to Nakagawa et al.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings hereof, a block diagram of the video game described by Nakawaga et al. is illustrated. Base unit 10 is provided with a cartridge-receiving opening 12 and a pair of input/output ports 14 and 16. Port 14 provides power and signal communications between base unit 10 and a controller 18. Port 16 provides the same functions for controller 20. Each controller is provided with a control mechanism 22 that provides right, left, up and down signals to base unit 10. Other actuators on controller 18 enable signals to be generated which function as reset, select or game-figure actuation signals (e.g., buttons 26) for base unit 10. Controllers 18 and 20 enable two players to play a game.
Controllers 18 and 20 are connected to base unit 10, via multiconductor cables 34 and 35. Each cable includes a plurality of signal lines which transmit control signals from a controller to base unit 10. Each cable also contains a pair of lines that bring both ground and power connections to the controller.
A power supply 28 connects to an AC supply and provides a nine volt input to base unit 10 which, in turn, contains an internal, regulated dc power supply. The video game, as operated by controller 18 and/or 20, is viewed on a standard TV set or monitor 30 that connects via line 32 to video and audio outputs from base unit 10.
The operation of the prior art unit of FIG. 1 commences when a player inserts a cartridge into slot 12. Assuming the power to base unit 10 has been connected, the game automatically is displayed in the Attract mode. Then, by the player operating an actuator on a controller (18 or 20), the game exits the Attract mode and enters the Play mode where it can be further executed, interactively.
The above-described video game performs all the desired game functions that a coin-operated game performs, and at a much lower cost. Conversion of such a home-style game unit has been heretofore thought impractical because it was believed that access was required to functions within the base unit that are not accessible from the game's exterior ports. To access such functions within the base unit would be both expensive and would tend to reduce the reliability of the unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide means for modifying a home use electronic game to enable it to operate on a coin-operated basis.
It is a further object of this invention to modify a home-use game unit to enable coin controlled operation, without requiring access within a case which encloses the game unit.